nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes and the Master Emerald
Disney Heroes and the Master Emerald Running Time: 2 Hours & 21 Minutes Rated: PG (Action Violence) Music Score: James Horner Addition Score (John Williams) About the film: In the 1st Installment of Disney Heroes, Spider-man forms a Hero Army to battle against Venom, Broly, Shredder and his evil Army to save Earth from destruction plus they know that Ann Possible & her 2 daughters Kim and Joss are the Chosen One. The Beginning In the start of the movie, we find Richard Parker and his wife Mary arriving in a neighborhood at Beverly Hills in the cold night of August, 1992 and Goku the 11 year-old Saiyan brought baby Kim Possible, her 18 year-old young mother Ann Possible and her 20 year-old Father James Possible to stay with John Possible in the Mayor's mansion where she'll be growing up to become a Cheerleader until her Family is ready. As they're about to leave, Richard leaves the Mayor a note and he said 'Good luck...Kim Possible' 16 years later on Richard Parker's 50th Birthday, he discovered a treasure chest at the shrine of the Master Emerald, he opens it and sees 7 Chaos Emeralds but at good timing when he sees the ghost of the Ancient Spirit and tells him that a great War is coming plus he asks him an idea. After Richard left, Dr. Eggman arrives using the laser cannon to shatter the Master Emerald into 3 large pieces and a dark portal from the Other World opens up bringing 3 dangerous Villains on Earth, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, the Shredder and the most powerful enemy Venom along with Hydroman, Shocker, Metal Sonic, Mysterio, Carnage and Darth Vader. Together they teliport to the dark crater of the Earth's Moon and built the Space Palace including 5 Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer. 'You're the Chosen Ones' 1 year later on September 1st, 2009. We find Kim Possible who has grown-up into a 17 year-old Teenager and graduated High School her mom Ann, her Grandmother Nana, her Sister Joss, her Twin Brothers Jim & Tim and her friend Monique taking a tour in the Aquarium in Malibu with her Great-uncle John and the Mayor, but then Kim uses her strange force to release the Green Anaconda and while the people panic, a wave of letters appeared and the Mayor decides to hide the Possible Family to Alaska where no one, not even the CIA can find them. But at midnight on Jim & Tim's 11th Birthday, the Possible Family got a suprise when Spiderman/Peter Parker shows up and announce them that they're going to New York City and become members of the Disney Heroes, a Superhero Business that is run by his father Richard Parker, now made a Billion-dollar deal has HQ built and Peter tells them 'Kim, Ann & Joss are the Chosen Ones' and he gives Kim a note, she reads that she and her Family are being accepted so they agree to go with the web-hero on 1 condition, they did a trick on the Mayor when he grew a tail on him plus John gives Kim a briefcase since James left it for her. Welcome to Disney Heroes HQ They arrived to New York City and before heading to HQ, they went to the National Bank meeting Gwen Stacy and her father Captain George to make a withdrawl from Kim's Vault and got there by elevator into a large cavern, her father James Possible left them 35,000 Gold Coins. Then they got on the 'Disney Heroes Express' bus where they greet many Heroes such as Elastigirl, Violet, the 4 Turtles along with Master Splinter, Kida, queen of Atlantis, Goku and the Z-Fighters. They arrived to HQ and took a tour with the Police Chief, it has 5-Star Suite dorms, a swimming pool, Dojo, fitness center, gravity chamber and an amazing Dining Hall where they'll have 3 healthy meals per day. Richard Parker presents Kim, Ann & Joss their Lightsabers and told them the truth about what happened 2 years ago, James Possible was killed by Venom in his ooze form and over a year ago, Peter destroyed Venom to avenge Harry Osborn who died to save Richard, now they're planning to destory not only Earth, but the entire Universe and that's why the Heroes must collect 3 Pieces of the Master Emerald and 7 Chaos Emeralds. The next morning, our Heroes did their training at the U.S Base Camp and Kim made friends with the Turtles while Peter Parker shows Ann a new sport called 'Kung-Fu Soccer', it's about how to use their Martial Arts on a Soccer to score a goal and if any team scores with a special tiny Gold Soccer wins the game. After she kicked the Gold Soccer and winning the game but created a circle on the glass pantal that 2 workers are carrying, John gives her 2 days of Community Service and reminds to get him from work on the next afternoon But during their first Mission in Hawaii, Kim teams up with Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sally to take out the Star Destroyer with Ann making her combat suit Mark-1 and they succeed by rescuing Lilo and her young mother Nani so together, they made a bonding friendship, but John wasn't happy about his Niece's success and he forbids not to go on any missions unless she has permission The death of Kim's Great-Uncle Later that night while our Heroes ate Cheese Pizza for dinner, a female Grizzliy Bear snuck in looking for her cub so Kim & Ann went with Nani to find Lilo but when they did, she found the cub but the female Bear attacks. Ann & Nani brought the Bear and Cub together, then Goku, Elastigirl, Spiderman and their assistant Bulma Briefs saw the damage of the large lavatory, but Kim tells them that it was her and Lilo, if they haven't been rescued by Ann then they would got killed. Bulma tells Lilo and Nani they'll be punished by doing the dishes and John tells Kim that she's a lot more than her father and if she can do anything, she'll succeed in Life by not only Choice but Responsibility. Kim gets upset and walks out to clear her head but then she sees a Thief stole money from 'Pizza Hut' and as her Great-uncle tries to find Kim, he got killed. Then Ann finds the thief on a rooftop of the United Nations near sunset and yells 'Did you gave my older Brother a chance to forgive my Daughter!?' but she finds out that he's the one who killed John and the thief accidently fell to his death. Ann takes Kim, Joss and Spiderman to the roof at sundown and askes him to take Joss to the Suite dorm so she can have a mother-daughter talk. When they're alone, Ann tells Kim that she needs to be more careful while tracking her surroundings but she told her 'I was worried today, I thought I might lose you' and Kim askes her 'The Bear was afraid when you used the Force' then they laughed and put their problem behind them Birth of a Team The next morning, our Heroes form 'Team Disney' to face 'Team Manhattan' in the Kung-Fu Soccer match and when Ann scores with the Gold Soccer, they win and celebrate a Pool Party. But it was cut short when they heard the News that Venom has sent a tiny asteroid to the city of Berlin and the death toil is 500,000 people. So they're ready to battle an evil Army and after King Kai from Other World told Goku that he's going to train Kim, Ann & Joss to fight Venom Throughout the month of September, Richard Parker inject the Special DNA Potion into Kim, Ann & Joss's bloodstream giving them both Jedi and Spider Power, Elastigirl created Bio-Webbing that can pull 10x the heavy objects than a chain, Cat Lioness member of the A.T.O.M Team joins HQ and they destroy Mysterio in the city of Rio with their Battle Suits that Kim created in Nike style, plus they collected 2/3 of the Master Emerald and 6 Chaos Emeralds by Ann's Mark-2 combat suit now with solar-charged energy. On September 25th, our Heroes found out that Broly is about to attack Dallas, Texas, plus Captain George Stacy is issuing a arrest warent for Kim possible and the Chaos Emerald Locator must be found before it gets destroyed, so Sonic, Goku, Gohan Jr. Kim, Ann, Cat Lioness, the 4 Turtles and over 100 U.S Solders head to Dallas. While they hold off the Battle Droids and Storm Troopers, Goku and Gohan Jr. face Broly by doing a Fusion and Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3, they duel long enough for Sonic to get the Chaos Emerald Locator and then they left. After our Heroes bombed the Imperial Base, they were about to leave when a Storm Trooper stabbed Kim's leg and she takes out 3 Super Battle Droids before passing out then Violet gets kidnapped by Broly. But later that evening she was in the Medical Chamber inside a Aqua Healer Tank getting her leg repaired since Ann, Cat, Raphael and Elastigirl rescued her. But outside, the Imperial Shuttle took photos of Manhattan Island planning a massive attack. So Kim & Ann teliport to the Other World greeting King Kai and they complete their training by using the 'Kamehameha' attack, handling 10X Gravity and learning the 'Spirit Bomb' attack, plus Ann invented the Mark-3 Combat suit with Bio-Web shooters and gliding boots. Attack in Lower Manhattan The next morning before sunrise, our Heroes found the last Chaos Emerald including the last piece of the Master Emerald and just in time, because Venom is using the 'Venom Robot' to destroy Manhattan and 'Coney Island' with 3 At-At's. So our Heroes use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to create 5 Hybrid Cars that'll unite together to form the Hybrid Megazord in both Warrior and Tank mode. Then they launch the attack by taking out all 3 At-At's near Coney Island Ann calls Gwen that the Venom robot is heading for Downtown Manhattan so she evacuates everyone in city hall. Meanwhile Kim & Ann got in the crossfire and as they took out 6 swat members, Captain George Stacy knew that those 2 were working with the Disney Heroes and he release them both. But during the process, Ann got her left leg injured and Spider-man heals it so Goku tells her to continue on without them and the people set the Cranes into position for her to web-swing towards the Venom Robot and as Ann is launched in the air before falling, she was picked up by an extra crane then she Web-Swings across the street between the Downtown Manhattan Skyscrapers as the sun rises and she enters the Venom Robot with Super Sonic's help Ann Possible VS Venom She comes face-to-face with Venom and Shredder, he asks Ann that he can bring her hubsand James back to life but only if he ask for the Master Emerald. But when Ann refused, Shredder creates the circle of fire to trap Ann & Venom asks her to join the Dark Side so he can create his own Universe after destroy this one but then she yells 'You Liar!' Venoms orders Shredder to destroy Ann but the energy from the Master Emerald enters Ann's body and she destroys Shredder's claws while using Kaio-Ken, then Captain George Stacy holds off Venom as she creates the Spirit Bomb but he got stabbed by venom's claws and after Ann throws the attack, it injures Venom badly and he escapes with Shredder, then Ann fell into the Escape Pod taking Captain George when it launched from the Venom Robot. Our Heroes use the Solar Jets to destroy the Venom Robot and New York City is saved. Before Captain George Stacy dies, he said 'The city needs you and your family, Venom is gonna create enemies and people will get hurt...so promise me this...leave Gwen out of it' Ann recovers in the Medical Chamber and she, Kim & Joss was rewarded the Medal of Honor by the U.S President, plus Team Disney wins the 1st House Cup. The Beginning of a Era Mary Jane Watson-Parker gives Ann a book and when she opens it, she sees a picture of Peter Parker as a child with his parents Richard Parker and Mary Parker then she finds a video image of James Possible recorded and it was the most amazing information she heard. Ann said thanks for the gift then Peter's Watch beeps showing there's trouble at the Manhattan Bridge so they suit up and moved out as the movie ends. In a post-credits scene, we find Venom telling Broly about the triangle symbol on Ann's chest but he tells him not to pursuit her, then Venom agrees as he leaves. QUOTES (First Lines of the Movie) 34 year-old Richard Parker: (After he uses the Light Device to make the road dark in Beverly Hills, his wife Mary shows up) 'It's good to see you, Mary' Mary Parker: 'Are the rumors of 'Project Venom' became true?' Richard Parker: 'Goku is on his way here with their Daughter, so perhaps the United Nations know' (Then Goku as a child arrived in a flying Deloraen with Ann Possible & James Possible as Teenagers with a baby daughter) Teen Ann Possible: 'Richard Parker, i'm glad you show up' Young Goku: 'Her baby daughter is sleeping since we flew across the Grand Cannon' Teen James Possible: 'Are you sure it's a good idea to stay with John Possible? He's with the mayor in this Mansion' 34 year-old Richard Parker: 'It's the only safe place her family will be, there's no telling that she'll grow up to be a Cheerleader and hope her family can prepare to make her & Ann the 'Chosen Ones'...until she's ready' Young Goku: 'I might get worried about her safety' 34 year-old Richard Parker: 'don't worry, Goku. It's not really good bye, it's the beginning' 34 year-old Richard Parker: 'You and your hubsand including your Daughter is gonna stay with your older brother John for a while' 18 year-old Ann Possible: 'Where are you going?' 34 year-old Richard Parker: 'There's something my wife and I have to do. But one day, when the time comes...you & your daughter will become famous and change the world' Mary Parker: 'Just make sure Ann & James give their daughter milk and germ-free' 34 year-old Richard Parker: 'It's time to go (He leaves a note near the baby girl with orange hair) Good luck...Kim Possible' (Then the main title appeared) Ann Possible: 'He called my granddaughter a loser, in front of the fans' Peter Parker: 'I think you didn't get busted but just avoid getting into trouble' Violet: (She cuts up the meatball in half) 'Maybe we can get him back for what he did' Elastigirl: 'Now wait a minute, Violet. We can't push his buttons too hard or he'll snap' Kim Possible: 'But what does he earn in return?' John Possible: (He comes in) 'You don't understand about Venom's plan to destroy the Universe...plus your Family's secret can't be revealed until 8 months pass cause you're still a young lady (Kim drinks a glass of milk) but sooner or later, you're gonna know about the truth' Ann Possible: (She laughs while getting a Tatoo on her shoulder) 'it stings a little, but i'm ticklish' Raphael: 'Here's something to heal quicker' (He pours Lime) Ann Possible: ow! Michelangelo, Raphael & Kim Possible: (Laughs) King Kai: 'The first lesson is to learn the 'Kamehameha' attack and the true energy must be inside' (After taking out a Star Destroyer, they saw John Possible show up) John Possible: 'So this is what you do with the Hero Organization? Damn, Kim...you almost got someone hurt' Ann Possible: 'It wasn't a stunt my Daughter pulled, it's my Combat suit I invented' Lifeguard: 'So, your niece Kim Possible wants her mother to become the leader of the Top Secret Business?' John Possible: 'She has no idea what her daughter wants to be, but she causes trouble...and she's a damn loser' Kim Possible: 'I can explain=' John Possible: 'From now on, I don't want you to ever, ever let me catch you...attacking the Imperials on Citywide Property' Joss Possible: 'Don't tell my older Sister what to do!' John Possible: (He gets serious) 'you listen here, young lady. I make the rules for your family to be safe...and if you disobey them, you won't do anything...Now go home' (Then he tosses the logo into the garbage can) (Extended Opening) (2 years ago, Kim Possible was doing her Karate Training as a 15 year-old when James Possible told her the story on how the Disney Heroes is formed) James Possible: 'The Disney Heroes was formed last Season on protecting the Earth from Global Warming and Destruction and at the Shrine of the Master Emerald in Floating Island is a sword called Mobius. The legend tells that if anyone can pull the sword will become a Disney Legend' (At Floating Island last Season, 10 people failed to remove the sword) (James Possible): 'Many tried...but already failed. Then on your 15th Birthday, Peter Parker removed the sword and became a Disney Legend' (Peter Parker in his Spider-man Suit removed the sword and the people cheered) (James Possible): 'They build the Headquarters in New York City and it was breathtaking, his father Richard Parker became Senior President of HQ with a Billion-Dollar deal and Peter married Mary Jane Watson' (HQ was built in Manhattan Island with a large 300ft building and a mini-launchpad) (Present Day) James Possible: 'And that's how they formed the Hero Organization' (Then a Taxi Cab arrived) James Possible: 'I better get going to a meeting on setting up Solar Energy in Seattle' Kim Possible: 'Can I come?' James Possible: 'You will, on your 17th Birthday' (Then he left) (At a meeting in LAX Airport, they did the Lightsaber raise and put up shields) U.S Solder: 'Liberty' Police Officer: 'Justice' Rebel Solder: 'Trust' Jedi Knight: 'Freedom' U.S Navy Solder: 'Peace' U.S Army Solder: 'Honor' U.S Air Force Solder: 'Courage' Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'Strength' James Possible: 'Talent' Shego: (She slams it hard) 'POWER!...excellent opening speech' Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'We have no option but to evict your Apartment for an expansion of HQ' Shego: 'Then join me...in Death! (She pulls out her laser gun) (Then Shego attacks but a few Solders capture her and just before James can taser her) (???): 'Avada Kadavra!' (Someone fires the Killing Curse at James from a hidden spot and left) (Then 20 year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi use the Sword of Mobius to knock Shego back) Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'As long we have the sword, no one can use it for evil' Shego: 'When Venom gets resurrected, you'll be sorry!' (Then she was escorted out) (They saw James Possible dead after Shego's failed assault) Peter Parker: 'we're suppose to activate the Hybrid Cars at full tank Algae Fuel, how much are we at?' Rebel Solder: 'nearly Half' Sally: 'I don't know. Peter, I really don't know if they have enough fuel to get into Coney Island' Peter Parker: 'we launch now' (He puts on his Spider-man costume) Ann Possible: (She sees a long Green Anaconda contact her) 'wow, I never saw you communicate with my mind' Kim Possible: 'So how's your family? (She sees a sign that says 'Kept in Captivity') I see, that's me as well' (Then Bonnie Rockwalker fell into the room after the glass disappear and the Anaconda slide out) Green Anaconda: 'Thanks' Kim Possible: 'You're welcome' (Then the Crowd panics as a wave of Letters fly across) Mayor: 'That's it, we're spending the Labor Day Weekend far away...where no one will find us (In a Cabin at Alaska during nightfall while the Possible Family is sleeping, Ann makes a drawing of the Birthday Cake for Jim & Tim) Ann Possible: (As the watch beeps Midnight) 'Make a wish, Jim & Tim' (Her twin sons blew the picture) (Then Spider-man arrives taking down the door) Spider-man: 'Hello, I wanted to stop by' Mayor: (He shows up) 'I want you to leave now, you're breaking and entering!' Spider-man: (He shoots webbing on a laser gun) 'Watch it, you senior pineapple' Kim Possible: (She and Joss woke up) 'Mom, who is it?' Ann Possible: 'I want you to meet Peter Parker, aka Spider-man' Spider-man: (He removes his mask) 'I got something for your twin Sons, it's sugar-free but added a little too much sprinkles' (He gives Jim & Tim a small box) Jim & Tim Possible: (They opened it and shows a Birthday Cake) 'Wow' Spider-man: 'I'm from New York City and married to Mary Jane Watson, plus my father Richard Parker now creates a Hero Operation called the Disney Heroes and you want to know why he sent me here? It's because...you, your Mom and Joss Possible are...the Chosen Ones' Kim Possible: 'We're what?' Spider-man: 'The Chosen Ones, you'll handle on saving the Solar System once you do some Training' (Then he hands Ann a letter) Ann Possible: (She reads it) 'Dear Ann Possible, we are pleased to let you know that you and your Family are selected to join the Disney Heroes' Mayor: 'She is not going and that's final because her father got blown up and I got landed on her Family' Kim Possible: 'Blown up? You told me that my Dad was killed at the Airport attack' Spider-man: 'The Airport attack has killed James Possible? It's an outrage and a scandel!' Mayor: 'Her family is not going' Spider-man: 'You just wait, my father Richard will help the Possible Family be a success, no matter what' Mayor: 'I will not let that moron teach them tricks! Spider-man: (He aims with his webbing) 'Never...ever insult Richard Parker in front of me' (They came to the Manhattan National Bank) Captain George Stacy: 'So you must be Ann Possible, i read about your carrier as a Brain Surgeon' Ann possible: 'I have been helping my family, not to mention getting a promotion' Kida: 'Ann Possible would like to make a withdrawl' Bank Manager: 'Excellent, follow me' (They took the elevator to a Cavern and reached Ann's Vault) Bank Manager: 'Key, please' (Kida hands him the key) (He opens it and it shows a pile of Gold Coins) Kim Possible: 'That's a lot of money here' Kida: 'I didn't think your father left you enough Gold' (At the Space Palace's Meeting Room) Imperial Officer: 'Until the Death Star is completed, we are not safe' Darth Vader: 'We will find the Master Emerald and return it to Venom' Imperial Captain: 'Not only we'll use the space station, but also take over the Galaxy' Darth Vader: 'Don't be too proud on what we construct, Venom's project is a megazord that can take out anything that stands in his way' Imperial Major: 'Now Venom will present us the location of HQ by the time Venom's Megazord is complete, we will crush the humans with one major knockout' (At the bus stop in Jersey City) Kida: 'I better leave you. Richard needs to see me and your Bus leaves in 15 minutes so here's the Ticket and stick to it' (She hands them the Bus Tickets) Kim Possible: 'Disney Heroes Bus Express? (Then they see the Rainbow Bus) we found it' Ann Possible: 'It has Solar energy' (On the Bus) Gohan Jr: 'Who exactly are you?' Goten: 'You must be new' Ann Possible: 'I'm Ann Possible, this is Kim & Joss my daughters. Jim & Jim, my twin sons. Nana Possible, my mother and this is Monique' Service Provider: 'Anyone want something?' Goku: 'No thanks, i'm set' Kim Possible: (She pulls out 4 Gold Coins) 'We'll take the lot' Ann Possible: 'Is this Solar System Jelly Beans?' Goku: 'There's Chocolate, Blueberry and Peppermint. Not to mention Lime' (Ann tastes the Lime and it was sour) Joss Possible: 'These are real chocolate mini Swans?' Goten: 'At least there's Card Figures (Joss sees a card of Spider-man) I got about 5 of them' Chi-Chi: 'Wow, you must be Kim Possible. (She does a Ki trick and Kim's communicater is cleaned) good as new' Kim Possible: 'Nice work' (After winning her first Kung-Fu Soccer match, Ann & Kim was in the office with John discussing Community Service for the next 2 days) Manager: 'Ann's behavior is just weird but caused the damage, she'll have to perform 2 days of Community Service by the Governor of New York' (Then they step out) John Possible: 'So your mother is trying to get even? Well, thanks to your little stunt, I had to change shift at work so I want your daughter to pick me up tonight at 6:00 pm' Kim Possible: 'If you say so' Ann Possible: 'After the Hybrid Megazord forms, launch me into the Venom Robot' Kim Possible: 'But Mom, it's too dangerous' Goku: 'Do you want to stop Venom or not? Ann, it's you who has to go on. Not me, not your 2 daughters and not even Nani...only you' (Ann opens a large box and finds a Briefcase) John Possible: 'I almost forgot about the Briefcase, it was your Dad's' Kim Possible: 'How did he planned on this?' (She checks the briefcase and it has Advance Math on something secret) Ann Possible: 'It has everything on it, codes, a Ancient Book, the whole 9 yards' Spider-man: 'Your father was a expert Scientist and had Richard Parker as his partner' (Ann arrives back to HQ and felt amazing) Ann Possible: 'I never felt this excitment when I was a Teenager (Then she caught a fly at fast swipe with her hand) Joss Possible: 'Mom? What happend?' Ann Possible: 'It's been a busy day, I worked hard, did my first assignment and I better eat my Dinner (She opens a fridge and taste the plate of Trout with small Carrots) This beats all other Fish Dinners' Peter Parker: 'What's gotten into her?' John Possible: 'Nobody likes your Fish Dinners' (At the Dining Hall with floating Dolphins and a clear lagoon above) Peter Parker: 'Now that we're all here, my father will give you a few Advices' Richard Parker: 'I have a few things to remind them, Battery Park is off-limits due to a strange glow near the fountain, also Bulma Briefs wants to let you know that the 3rd Floor Hallway is out-of-bounds for everyone who does not want to die in a painfull death. Now that we're all seated, let the Feast...begin' (Then kinds of Food such as Chicken, Fish, Mashed Potatoes, Carrots, Pears and Pudding appear) Kim Possible: 'Who is that tall person over the right side?' Goku: 'That's Vegeta, the Saiyan prince. He's also my Rival.' Monique: 'We're too far to launch a massive strike on the At-At's, the 5 Hybrid Cars need Bio-Fuel but won't be able to launch with the heavy stuff on board' Leonardo: 'I want you to strip off heavy items off the Hybrid Zords now' Leonardo: 'Kung-Fu Soccer is different than normal Sport, each team has 7 Players and a Captain' Donatello: 'This is a normal Soccer that can be used to score points by 3 mini goals' Joss Possible: 'What are those?' Michelangelo: 'You better take this mini Bat' (Joss takes it as Michelangelo release the flying Dodgeball) (Joss hits the dodgeball and Raphael puts it back) Raphael: 'It's a flying Dodgeball but the only thing that the Captain needs to worry about is this...the Gold Soccer' Ann Possible: 'What does it do?' Leonardo: 'Just wait until the Game, you must score it before the other captain does. If you score it, the game's over and we win' (Kim, Ann, Goku, Elastigirl, Kida & Leonardo walked to the large Office where Kida, Richard Parker, Spider-man, Vegeta and Piccolo is waiting) Richard Parker: 'I'm glad you came...because we have a situation in our hands' Ann Possible: 'Ok, what's the situation?' Kida: 'For 2,000 years, our Atlantian warriors have been guarding the Shrine of the Master Emerald so no evil can try to break it open plus the 7 Chaos Emeralds must be protected from the wrong hands' Piccolo: 'Now thanks to Venom's resurrection and gaining Immortality by creating 7 Horcruxes, we have failed' Kim Possible: 'I have 1 question...why Broly does not like Wolves?' Richard Parker: 'The Wolves are not only mammals but they're Guardians of Other World, they will fear him until the Venom Robot to completed' Leonardo: 'So you want to know how Venom can get all 7 Emeralds?' Elastigirl: 'He'll stop at nothing to succeed' Piccolo: 'But according to Kida, there's still a chance to stop Venom before he strikes' Vegeta: 'And we'll need all the help we can get...he's planning to attack us' Ann Possible: 'What's wrong with Nani?' Lilo: 'Violet said she won't come out of her bedroom, she's been there for the rest of the afternoon crying' (Then Chi-Chi came in worried) Chi-Chi: 'There's a Polar Bear in the 3rd floor hallway! (Richard stands) I thought you want to know' (Then she passes out) Richard Parker: 'Everyone will please do not panic. Now the 4 Turtles will lead the Heroes back to the Dorms while Goku, Elastigirl and Kida follow me to the 3rd floor hallway' Donatello: 'Try to keep up with me, and stay alert' Ann Possible: 'I forgot, Nani didn't know about the danger' Joss Possible: 'We better save her' (Kim was on her way to find Ann & Joss at the Female Lavatory when she caught up with John) John Possible: 'I heard what happen and forgot about picking up your twin brothers. You own your Mother an apology (Kim tries to get her Cell Phone) Don't answer it, but I'm glad to know it's working' Kim Possible: 'It was a accident' John Possible: 'Now you get into the wrecked Lavatory' (They enter the damaged Lavatory) Goku: 'Ok, what just happen here?' Lilo: 'Wait! It was me and Nani' Elastigirl: 'What are you trying to tell me, Lilo?' Nani: 'Lilo is telling me that i'm the one who know about Polar Bears and she accidently released it during our Trip to the Zoo, if Ann & Joss haven't come to rescue us then I might get killed' Kim Possible: 'I sent my Mom and my Sister to rescue them, but it isn't my fault' Bulma: 'You're lucky I didn't call security but as punishment, you both get to wash the dishes after Dinner and 5 points...will be rewarded to both of you for saving them' Joss Possible: 'If my Mom help my Sister and me train hard, maybe she'll become a #1 Leader and be famous! Spider-man: 'And besides it was an accident, why are you keeping this secret from her?!' John Possible: (He turns to Kim) 'I want you to listen carefully, you're a lot more than your father and that's a good thing, but he learned something in life as a princple. He told me that if you can do anything that puts your mind to help special people then you'll have a better Life by doing those things. That is what's at stake, not by Choice...Responsibility' Kim Possible: 'I need to know what happen to my Dad. Before he got killed, you told him that he's a worst Rocket Scientist that almost made him the laughing stock and it was not his responsibility to be alive and tell me about it!?.' Nani: 'Stop it, Kim' John Possible: 'Aw, come on. How dare you define me?' Kim Possible: (But she screams angry) 'How dare she? How dare you!?' (Then she storms out) John Possible: 'You walk away from me, you can kiss your Special Life good-bye!' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, come back= (But Kim exits and slams the door as the glass shatters) (In a Pizza Hut dine-in, Kim orders a slice of Cheese Pizza) Employer: 'That'll be $2,06 (Kim takes out $2 and a Nickel) you're a penny short' Kim Possible: 'But we're talking about 1 Cent' Employer: 'You're holding up the line (Then a Thief knocks down a pile of Gift Cards) What was that for?' (While the Employer picks up the gift cards, the Thief takes money from the cash register and hands Kim a slice of Cheese Pizza then he runs outside) Employer: 'Are you going to stop the guy from taking the Money?' Ann Possible: 'I'm a Cheerleader, not a Police Officer' (Ann sees the Thief steal money from a 'Pizza Hut and runs for cover but then he bumps to John) John Possible: 'Hey!' (He tries to get the gun) (But the Thief fire the 'Wound Curse' and runs toward his car) Kim Possible: (She sees John dying and runs to him) 'oh-no...Call the Hospital!' (Then he dies and Kim begins crying) (Ann saw this happen and she uses her Bio-Webbing to follow the Thief towards the United Nations) (Ann finds the thief, knocks the knife down and sends him near the edge) Thief: 'Don't kill me, just give me a chance!' Ann Possible: 'What about my oldest Brother? Did you give him a chance? Did you? (Then she grabs him and shouts) ANSWER ME!' (Then she sees a quick flashback that the Thief stole money and he fire the 'Wound Curse' at John) Ann Possible: 'It was you...I could had stop you when I had the chance' Thief: (He aims his gun at Ann) 'So long, butthead' (But then Ann breaks the thief's hand and he falls to his death) (Kim walks into her Suite Dorm seeing Joss worried) Kim Possible: 'My great-uncle John is not coming back, Joss. He left us......I guess it's you & me now' Joss Possible: 'This is all your fault!' (She shoves Kim) Kim Possible: 'Why!? Why didn't you help Mom stop the Thief earlier before he killed my Great-Uncle? (Joss shoves her again) You want to fight? You think i'm scared!?' Goku: (He stops Kim) 'It's not your fault or Joss's, the angel called his name' (At Breakfast) Elastigirl: 'You're gonna need your energy today' Kim Possible: 'I'm not hungry' Splinter: 'Now that you took on a Polar Bear, a game of Kung-Fu Soccer against Team Manhattan will be easy' (Then a package arrived for Kim & Ann) Ann Possible: (She opens it and it was both pairs of sneakers) 'It's a pair of Sneakers' Violet: 'It's the 'Ninja 2010's' (At a Soccer Field) Drill Sergent: 'Fun and games are over, you will now have a Kung-Fu Soccer Match and you will exercise with extreme caution' Announcer: 'The Match is ready to begin. Remember, the Gold Soccer is worth 150 Points and the team scores it will win the match' (The Gold Soccer speed by) Drill Sergent: 'Max Score is at 150, I expect you to do better' (Ann scores a Goal with the Gold Soccer) Announcer: 'Ann scores with a Gold Soccer and earns 150 points' Referee: (Blows Whistle) Team Disney wins!' Crowd: (Cheering) Kim Possible: 'You rock, Mom' Ann Possible: 'At least I have skill and speed' (The Team lifted Ann & Kim) Venom: 'Why suffer a scary death when you can join the Dark Side and live?' Ann Possible: 'I'll never join you!' Venom: 'Do you want to see your hubsand James? Together, we can bring him back...All I want in return is the Master Emerald.' Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'Using twice of the Kaio-Ken won't be enough so i'm going for Triple as a last resort' (Ann pulls the Master Emerald from her pocket) Venom: 'There is nothing between good & evil. There is a few Heroes who protect the Master Emerald from the wrong hands and a Villain who is seeking it...But together, we’ll do amazing things. Now come on, Ann Possible…you’re almost there, give me the Master Emerald! Ann Possible: (She sees James disappear) 'YOU LIAR! (She powers up and built toned arms & legs small-size) here goes nothing, Kaio-Ken X3!' (She charges and use an energy kick to send Shredder spinning) Heroes: 'Solar Jets, full power!' (Richard Parker comes into Kim's Suite Bedroom and sees Ann sitting on a bed with a tear on her eye) Ann Possible: (Sigh) 'I miss him a lot today...I can't remember about the last thing he said to Kimmy and she blew it at him' Richard Parker: 'John was a wonderful oldest brother to you, he also understand that your Family can do great things...now it's your turn to fufill your Destiny' (Ann opens a box and sees pairs of Black Agent Suits including a paper with a 'DH Symbol') (James Possible): 'Use a new motto...Let the power protect your heart. Remember that, Ann...Remember that' Peter Parker: 'If your twin Sons get into danger, you can use your hidden power to take out enemies' Ann Possible: 'And i'll make sure no one knows about it' (At sundown after an accident occured by the Bear, Ann tells Spider-man something) Ann Possible: 'Peter, just head inside for a minute...I got to talk with my daughter Kim in private' Spider-man: 'Ok (He tells Kim something) Kim...good luck' (Then he went inside) (Kim walks to her mom Ann) Ann Possible: 'I was worried about your Great-uncle's death and I thought I've lost you' Kim Possible: 'You want to know the best part? The Bear can't handle your Force' Ann Possible: (Laughs) 'Because no one messes with your mom' (News Reporter): 'There's a massive attack on Lower Manhattan by the Venom Robot and over 1 million people are evacuating. If you're in Downtown Manhattan, please exit by the Brooklyn Bridge or the Holand Tunnel' Ann Possible: (She sees the Venom Robot heading for City Hall) 'You gotta be kidding me' Manager: 'Ok, guys. We gotta help Ann get to the robot and destroy Venom' Crane Operator 1: 'Let's make a path for Ann Possible, she need those big boys to get a clear-on' Crane Operator 2: '10-4, we're ready' (The cranes create a path for Ann to web-swing) Ann Possible: 'Ok, let's do it (She is launched in the air and runs on a rooftop) Here goes nothing! (but as she jumps, she misses the crane by inches) oh-no!' (But then she was picked up by an extra crane and she web-swings fast by using Kaio-Ken X2) Chi-Chi: 'I wanted to give you this (She hands Ann a book of the Possible Family Album) It's something I made and your hubsand left you a message' (Ann sees the video recording and a hologram of her hubsand that was inside the book) James Possible: 'Ann Possible, Richard Parker wanted to apologized for taking the Chaos Emeralds from the Master Emerald shrine and for letting Venom, Broly and Shredder come to Earth...And John is sorry for what happened. I think I know why our daughter is feeling...ever since she was a child, you were on your very first mission. But those missions have sent us down a road in life, they make us who we are...and if anyone can make their Destiny, it's your Family. You and Kimmy got a bright Future since you both own the world as your gifts, you'll just have to keep moving forward, and know that whatever they take you...we'll always be here forever. So join the Disney Heroes and come to New York City as your new home...You're my Hero, and I love you' Venom: 'We may not have a stoway on my Robot, but that Female Hero is gonna get a beating' Broly: 'So you've come to face me...or maybe you can join us' Gohan Jr: 'Not in a billion years, Broly. We're here to give you a warning, now I want you to listen carefully because this is important' Goku: 'The 3 Chosen Ones Venom is looking for...will appear in a few days. So if I were you, I don't want you to destroy anything and after they finish their training with King Kai, they'll destroy you' Broly: (Laughs) 'Not exactly, they're too scared to face Venom' Goku: 'Before you get into Downtown, you'll have to go through us' Broly: 'Fine then, show me your true power' Gohan Jr: 'Let's do this!' Goku: 'Here we go! (Then they both power up to Super Saiyan 2) Broly: 'Your power level increased in order to equal mine, but you won't beat me' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'I'm guessing 2 levels of Super Saiyan isn't enough for a battle, so how about I do fusion and power up to the final level' (Goku and Gohan Jr put their Fusion Earrings on and after they fused, it shows Goku in his normal form) Goku: 'You're going to love this, what you're seeing now this is my normal stage (Then he transforms into Super Saiyan) this is a Super Saiyan (Then he powers up into a 2nd Level) And if I push beyond, you get Super Saiyan 2' Broly: 'That transformation has made your hair bright, but let's battle while i'm waiting' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'And then...AAAHH!!!' (5 minutes later, Goku reached his 3rd level) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'I'm sorry that it took long, but I learned a new level. This is called Super Saiyan 3' (After the battle, Goku powers down to normal and the Fusion ended) Broly: 'You did a excellent battle, but we'll call this a draw' Gohan Jr: 'There's 3 Heroes who will stop you...Kim Possible, her mother Ann and her sister Joss' Goku: 'Just give them 2 months and they'll be ready to fight against you. About 2 of them will fight you because the 3rd follow orders' Gohan Jr: 'See ya' (Then he and Goku left by Instant Tranmission) (News Scientist): 'we created the new Bio-Webbing, it can pull 10x the strength of an Airplane and it's stronger than webbing of an Spider' (Ann eats Chinesse Chicken and got a package from the Bio-Lab) (Ann got a report while they traveled to Rio) (Security Officer): 'Mysterio is located between Downtown Rio and the National Park, all units report there' Ann Possible: (She puts on her Mark-2 Combat Suit) 'Ok, time to punch in' (She jumps from the Landmark on top of the hill and glides across) (Then she defeats Mysterio with the help of Cat Leone Lioness) Kim Possible: (She checks online and finds a way to make battle suits) 'Nike...everything Nike' (She creates Battle Suits made out of Nike and they're bulletproof while Elastigirl created Bio-Webbing devices) (Ann did a quick morning run leaping every building in Midtown Manhattan then she shoots a Bio-Web line and swings to the top of the Citycorp Building) Ann Possible: (She answers her cell phone) 'Hi, Joss. Do you need anything? Some Eggs...organic? Ok, I'll bring it to you' Ann Possible: 'Mary Jane, listen very carefully. Venom is attacking Downtown Manhattan and he's heading for you right now towards City Hall' Gwen Stacy: 'The weapon will be ready in 8 minutes' Joss Possible: 'You both are gonna wait for another 8 minutes? People are gonna die, you must leave now' Mary Jane: 'I gotta go' (Then she hangs up) Joss Possible: 'Mary Jane, hello?! Oh, you Mother Hubber' (During Dinner, Richard made an announcement) Richard Parker: 'The month of September is over. Now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus. In 4th Place, Team Queens with 312 points. In 3rd, Team Disney with 352 points. 2nd to Team Brooklyn with 412 points. And in 1st Place with 472 points...Team Manhattan' Team Manhattan: (Cheering) Richard Parker: 'Well done, but however recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last-minute points to award. To Kim Possible, for the best talent in Swimming Class...50 points. Second, to Joss Possible, for the best defense in Kung-Fu Soccer we ever seen...50 points. Third, to Ann Possible. For pure Love and amazing Courage, I award Team Disney...60 points' Team Disney: (Cheering) Nani: 'We're tied with Manhattan' Richard Parker: 'And finally, it takes great Honor to stand up to your enemies. But also great talent to make friends, I award 15 points to Violet Parr' Crowd: (Cheering) Richard Parker: 'According to my calcuations, I believe that a change of decoration is in order (He uses the Force and the banners of Team Manhattan changes into Team Disney) Team Disney wins the House Cup' Crowd: (Cheering) (Then they toss the mini banners upwards) Kim Possible: (She test her Spider Powers by balancing upside down on the MedLife Building Rooftop and as she jumps off, she shoots a web-line swinging across landing on top of a Taxi Cab) 'Wow!' Venom: 'Destroy her!' (Shredder grabs Ann on the neck and chokes her) Shredder: 'I like to beat my feet...on the Japanese mud!' Ann Possible: (grunts) Super Sonic: (He shows up) 'Release her or i'll fire' Shredder: 'do you expect me to take out my claws with your energy blast?' Super Sonic: 'If I have to, yes' (He fires an energy blast) Venom: (Sighs) 'after all that, you missed?' Super Sonic: 'not exactly' (Shredder's armor became weak as Ann feels the Master Emerald's power) (Then Ann grabs Shredder's claw and it burns into dust) Shredder: 'What is this!?' Venom: 'Forget about her, get the Master Emerald!' Ann Possible: 'I'm gonna have to risk it by using a 3X Kaio-ken Kamehameha! (She powers up) Ka-me-ha-me-HA! (Then she fires and Shredder tries to block it) I can't wait any longer, time to go full power! Kaio-ken X5!!' Super Sonic: 'Uh-oh, not X5!' (The attack hits Shredder and he escorted out of the Venom Robot injured) Super Sonic: 'I'm going to stall Venom for more time' (He charges) Ann Possible: 'Be careful, Sonic. Venom is very strong and you won't be lucky (Thinking) I need just 15 more seconds' (Super Sonic spins around Venom very fast and the enemy became dizzy) Ann Possible: 'Ok, Venom. Here's a farewell gift from my Family...SPIRIT BOMB!' (She throws it and the Special Attack hits Venom) Venom: 'AAH!' (He got vaporized) (Ann picks up the Master Emerald and smiled, but then Venom appears as a huge vapor of steam) Venom: (Roars) (He charges) Ann Possible: 'Aah!!' (But the vapor went through Ann unharmed and leaves) (Ann fell into the escape pod and it was launched) Ann Possible: (Before passing out in the Escape Pod after Venom's Robot is destroyed) 'Now that...was a battle' (Last lines of the Movie in Post-Credits Scene) (In the Space Palace's Suite bedroom, Venom talks to Broly) Venom: 'Did you tell Ann about the secret of her Triangle reactor on her chest?' Broly: 'She just defeated you and Shredder for the first time...you should leave her and Kim alone!' Venom: 'Good...Then we'll let her be, for now' (Then he walks away) (On Grand Kai's planet in Other World) King Kai: 'Now that your Training is complete, let's review the lessons we learned' (5 minutes later) Ann Possible: 'Now that we did 10X Gravity, learned both Special Attacks and made myself the Mark-3 Combat Suit, we're prepared to battle Venom' King Kai: 'Now I want to give ya an advice on the Spirit Bomb, the energy you collected was from this planet and the attack became small-size, if you create it on Earth then it'll be bigger plus the Kaio-Ken lesson you did...just don't go any higher than 2X unless something bad happens' Kim Possible: 'Don't worry, my Mom can handle it' Richard Parker: 'I have something for the 3 of you (He walks to the chest and takes out a few Lightsabers) your Father wants you to have it since you're old enough, but a powerful enemy might find out that you'll follow a Billionare on some damn fool with talent' Kim Possible: 'What is it?' Richard Parker: 'It's your Lightsabers, he invented it as a weapon equal to a laser gun or a Rocket Launcher. For a Generation, the Classic Disney Heroes were legends of peace and justice on Earth until the Dark Time' Ann Possible: 'How did my hubsand died?' Richard Parker: '2 years ago, a very powerful and dangerous enemy named Venom who became evil and he destroyed every HQ on Earth plus he kill a few Agents from S.H.I.E.L.D including my wife Mary. He even killed James Possible and I thought my son destroyed him after watching Harry Osborn sacrficed his life but he got resurrected and entered the Master Emerald until 1 year ago he escaped and built a huge enemy hideout on the Earth's Moon, plus Broly was turned over the Dark Side of the Force' Joss Possible: 'The Force?' Peter Parker: 'The Force can give a Jedi, Human or a Saiyan their power. It surrounds and protect us, it also binds 2 Universes together' Peter Parker: 'Let's have a look on the message from Lilo's Laptop and where did it came from' Kim Possible: 'I saw a tiny part of the message' Nani: 'We have fix the solution, now we'll hear the whole thing' (King Kai): 'Richard Parker. 2 years ago, you helped your son Peter destroy Venom but the enemy got resurrected when he came out of the Master Emerald, now I want you to form the new Generation of Heroes. I was about to ask Kim, Ann & Joss on training at Other world with Goku, but Hawaii fell under attack and I must wait until September 20th. I sent the information to Lilo & Nani the day before the attack so Trunks will retreve it. You must get them safety to New York City, this is our most desprate hour...Help us Richard Parker, you're our last hope' (Then the video recording ends) Peter Parker: 'You must learn new skills if you come with Goku to Other World' Ann Possible: 'But my 2 Daughters is not ready for this, I got work to do. It's not like I don't know about new Training but it's a long quest' Peter Parker: 'You must do what's best for yourself' (After seeing the City of Berlin, Germany being destroyed by a tiny Asteroid, Ann decides to train with Goku) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, Joss and I want to train in Other World. There's nothing for my Family in Los Angeles...we want to learn new Attacks and become a Female Super Saiyan' (Broly appears near the Heroes) Broly: 'Come with me, Violet Robert Parr...It's time for you to be my guardian' Violet: 'For all Eternity, I won't make the mistake' Broly: 'Take my hand...and I'll spare your friends including your mother' Violet: (She talks to Kim) 'You have any ideas? Then you better think fast because if Broly makes me a Dark Warrior, you'll be the first I'm coming after' Leonardo: 'She's right...Live today and fight tomorrow' (After a 10-second wait, Violet walks to Broly) Kim Possible: 'My Mom will face Venom when my Team attacks' (Then without warning, Broly fires the Ice beam and freezes Violet) (After Broly freezes Violet and takes her) Elastigirl: 'NO!' (10 Storm Troopers and 5 Battle Droids attack) (Kim, Elastigirl & Leonardo takes out half of the enemies) Raphael: 'Come on, guys. We gotta go!' Elastigirl: 'I'm not leaving without my daughter!' (Michelangelo & Ann takes her) Cat Lioness: 'Elastigirl, it's too late to save her!' Donatello: 'Blast the large door!' (Kim shoots the door controls to seal the large gates) Elastigirl: 'VIOLET!' (They got in the large Aircraft) Sally: 'Elastigirl, we have to leave' (But Kim tripped and got her leg shot) Kim Possible: 'Aah!' (She fires her Shotgun and takes out the last 3 Storm Troopers before passing out) Peter Parker: 'So will Kim be starting her training with her Mom?' Leonardo: 'No...she will not train, she's a little old' Richard Parker: 'I'll take Kim as my Padawan learner, and there's more I can teach her Cousin Joss also' Donatello: 'But the Code forbids to train 2 Padawan learners' Peter Parker: 'I am ready to join the Avengers' Kida: 'We will decide on Kim's Destiny later' Piccolo: 'Now's not the time for this, the Governors is voting for a new U.S President & Venom is planning to strike Lower Manhattan, which will put more pressure on the decision by the U.N' Venom: 'I'm ready to attack Lower Manhattan, but the Heroes are 1 step ahead of me plus Goku has his Rebel Team planning to sneak towards our AT-AT Strike team' (Broly): 'This will work on our Advantage, now wipe them out...all of them' (Deleted Scene 1) (Lilo place her hand on the pad but got a tiny poke) Lilo: 'Ow, something poke my finger' Mary Jane: 'That was a Nano-Health Bite, it shows your DNA body temp etc. The more we learn from every Hero, the lessons you'll handle' (Computer): 'Lilo Pelekai. Age: 8, 4ft, 75 lbs, Black hair and 8% body fat' (Deleted Scene 2) (They show the Kitchen) Peter Parker: 'Now this Kitchen makes 3 healthy Organic Meals per day and let's have a quick look on snacks' (Computer): 'I took results on Joss Possible's Nutrition and shows that Fruit and Fiber taken at the excellent range, Protein levels are normal and a little high on Sugar' Ann Possible: 'I told ya to go easy on the Fruit Snacks' Nani: 'I could go for a Strawberry juice (Then it appears) wow (She tastes it) This is healthy' Peter Parker: 'With the perfect meals, you'll enjoy a balanced Diet' Kim Possible: 'So is my Family gonna move in?' Ann Possible: 'I think that's a great idea' (Deleted Scene 3) (Ann, Kim & Joss wakes up at 5:45 Am and sees the NBA Championship game with the Chicago Bulls win with a final 3-point shot) Ann Possible: 'Now that's what I call a early wake-up video' (In Violet's bedroom, she awakens to see the '1812 Overture' played at Disney MGM Studios) Violet: 'Whoa...I forgot to choose my clothes (Then she sees a pair of clothes appear) Amazing' (Then at the Dining Hall, our Heroes eat Pancakes with sugar-free maple syrup and a Fruit Tray) Violet: 'I gotta hand this to ya, a whole Symphony woke me up' Kim Possible: 'Plus my wake-up call was the final buzzer of the NBA Championship' Helen Parr: (She tastes the Coffee) 'This is Walnut-kind' Trunks: 'If this Organic Meals are better than mine, you might be out of a job' (Deleted Scene 4) Chi-Chi: 'So how did this new place treating us?' Gohan Jr: 'I corrected my Math Equation, had the Temputure set in the Shower and a small plate of Cookies & Milk' Chi-Chi: 'Well, it can't get better than this' (But in the Kitchen, things are about to go a little crazy) 5 year-old Pan: 'I'll have a Apple Smoothe' (Computer): 'Malfunction' (The Apples start flying) Gohan: 'Take cover' (He protects Pan & Videl) Goku: 'Incoming!' (Goten karate-chop a few apples) Trunks Jr: 'It's the attack of the killer Apples!' (Then the machine stops) Gohan: 'I think it stopped' (Computer): 'Due to Technical Difficulities, all Fruit Smoothes are supended until further notice' (Deleted Scene 5) (The Possible Family have a Fish Dinner with Goku, Gohan Jr & Goten with a sunset view) Joss Possible: 'The Organic Dinners are cool. Last night, we had a Texas Barbecue with cowboys, horses and dust tornadoes' Goku: 'Since it's a wonderful evening, we should go out to the Movies and on the way back, we can get...' 5 year-old Pan: 'Ice Cream' Gohan Jr: 'Correct' Kim Possible: 'Just because you think it's a perfect Dinner? It's a training night and I have work to get done' John Possible: 'Homework...pronto, now' (Then Kim & Joss left) Ann Possible: 'I wonder what's with my daughter' (Deleted Scene 6) (Joss brushes her teeth at sunrise) Nana Possible: 'You better pick up the pace, your mother's got a Mission today and we can't be late' Ann Possible: 'Hold it, Joss. Unless you're in a big hurry to get cavities, you'll go back there and floss...plus don't forget to wear a jacket as you go downstairs' (5 minutes later in the Dining Hall) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, it's time to take our Multivitamin so we can build strong bodies and become more Healthy (Kim takes the Miltivitamin) now grab our Lunches and as a Special suprise, I packed a Chocolate Cupcake for each of us' (Deleted Scene 7) (Kim Possible did a memory test) Kim Possible: 'What's Fear got to do with anything?' Trunks: 'Fear leads a Saiyan's path to the dark side. Fear leads to Anger, Hate and worst of all...Suffering. I sense some Fear in you' THE TRAILER (It begins with the Walt Disney logo then the scene changes to a view of the Master Emerald shattered bringing out Venom, Broly, Shredder and 7 villains) Darth Vader: 'Soon we will conqure the Universe and bring chaos on Earth' (In Alaska, Spider-man meets the Possible Family in a large cabin) Spider-man: 'There's something you haven't known...you're the Chosen One' Ann Possible: 'I'm what?' HER PAST WAS KEPT SECRET... (Kim finds a briefcase behind her chair) John Possible: 'I almost forgot about the item, it was your dad's' (A view of Disney Heroes HQ Skyscraper) (Kim creates battle suits out of Nike) Venom: 'With my Megazord, I will destroy Manhattan Island' AND THE BEGINNING OF A LEGENDARY ADVENTURE (Ann scores a goal in her first Kung-Fu Soccer Game) (Joss builds Bio-Webbing Shooters) Richard Parker: 'Venom must never get the 7 Chaos Emeralds, or Venom will destroy Mankind' (Then we see Ann Possible web-swinging across Broadway heading for Venom's Megazord) THIS SUMMER... (Broly duels Super Saiyan 3 Goku above the skies of Downtown Dallas) Piccolo: 'We'll need all the help we can get' (Venom uses his Megazord to take out the Courthouse) 5 Heroes: 'Hybrid Megazord, activate!' (Cat Lioness takes out Mysterio in Rio) THE LEGEND BEGINS (The Hybrid Megazord battles against Venom's Megazord) (Ann faces Venom in the fire circle) (Super Sonic attacks) (The Spirit Bomb is thrown towards Venom) DISNEY HEROES and the MASTER EMERALD (Joss did a cannonball into the pool and made a big splash) Ann Possible: 'My granddaughter made the greatest cannonball ever' Goku: 'That's awkward' Lower Manhattan at Sunrise.jpg|Lower Manhattan at sunrise Broadway.jpg|Broadway 5th Avenue attacked.jpg|5th Avenue attacked Broly plans to lure Kim to the Dark Side.jpg|Broly plans to lure Ann to the Dark Side Goku prepares to transform.png|Goku prepares to transform into a Super Saiyan Downtown Manhattan 2.jpg|Downtown Manhattan at noon Near the Citycorp Building.jpg|Near Citycorp Tower Sally outdoors near the Pool Party.jpg|Sally at the pool party A City is leveled.jpg|Downtown Berlin in ruins Super Saiyan 3 Goku prepares to attack Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku powers up to battle Broly Kim Possible with her lightsaber.jpg|Kim Possible with her Lightsaber Ann & Kim in their cloaking suits.jpg|Kim & Ann in their Battle Suit Obi-Wan Kenobi.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi holds a meeting